


A Fair Amount of Time

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, I Love You, Love, Post-Episode: s02e07 The Idiot's Lantern, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose go to visit Jackie Tyler and find each other in a new way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Amount of Time

They really hadn't been planning on going to see Jackie, but Rose had pocket dialed her by accident and the screeching woman on the other line told Rose she'd actually probably get there as soon as possible.

The Doctor grumbled and threw switches around the console as she sat on the jump seat, feeling a little guilty that she'd made him go off.  "Sorry," she said quietly, biting her lip to keep from laughing at his expression.

He looked over at her and smiled softly.  "Not your fault, Rose.  It's your mother.  If it weren't for your mother I wouldn't go to visit for your mother, it would be just you and me all the time."

Rose giggled.  "That seems fair."

"I certainly think so."

He piloted them all the way to the Powell Estate, in their usual parking spot.  Rose often wondered if the Doctor hated that they had something so domestic as a parking spot for when they came to visit her mum.  That was a bit much, wasn't it?  However, she couldn't really bring herself to mind.

The second they stepped out the door Jackie Tyler was upon them, her hands on her hips.  "Rose Tyler it has been two weeks since you brought your sorry arse here.  What do you have to say for yourself?"

Rose shifted awkwardly on her feet, more than a little bit obviously leaning on the Doctor.  "I don't know, we were a bit busy, you know.  Different planets and stuff."

Jackie's gaze softened and she gathered her daughter into her arms.  Rose sighed in relief and hugged her mother back.  "It's good to see you too, mum."

"Alright, now come inside and have something to eat.  Your little stick never does gain much weight, does he?"  Jackie said flippantly as she walked back towards the Estate.

"Oi, I'm Time Lord, we don't really-"

"Hush up."

"Yes, ma'am."

Rose smiled and slipped her hand into the Doctor's, a silent thank you for being so polite to her mother.  This version of him seemed to be more so, and she was upset by how much she liked that.  She wasn't supposed to like that, to feel that way about her best mate.  Even though Rose had dated Mickey and at the time he had been her best mate, it somehow wasn't the same.  The Doctor was different.  He wasn't her boyfriend, he was better than that.

Though she wouldn't mind a bit of snogging now and then, if she was honest.  It just didn't seem to be the sort of thing the Doctor did, and she didn't want to ask and mess everything up and get kicked off the TARDIS, get pushed away from him. 

She wasn't sure when he had become more important to her than seeing all of Time and Space, but somewhere along the line, it had happened.  She wanted him more than the universe, and it was an incredibly odd feeling.

Jackie made them tea once they were inside the flat, and they all sat in the sitting room.  Jackie looked at them expectantly, and Rose realized she was waiting for news on their adventures.

"Uh... We were just in the 1950s," Rose offered helpfully.

The Doctor took a sip of his tea and then nodded vigorously.  "Yes!  It was quite the adventure, Jackie, you'd've loved it."

"And was there any trouble on this adventure?" Jackie asked conversationally, as if she really didn't care either way.

The Doctor said "naturally!" just as Rose said "not at all!"  They looked at each other, baffled, and Jackie levelled her gaze at them.

"Alright, what happened?"

The Doctor blew out a long sigh.  "Rose lost her face," he rushed out.  "But look!" he said before Jackie could interject, cupping Rose's chin at an awkward angle with one hand.  "Right there, look!  Face back!"  He looked at her for a minute, and she shifted her eyes to look at him, an amused look on her face.  As if just now realizing where his hand was, he whipped it back to himself at top speed and smoothed his palms on his trousers. 

"And how, exactly, did my daughter lose her face?" Jackie asked, not even bothering to mention the moment that had just passed between the two people on her couch. 

"Got sucked in through a telly," Rose said simply.  "Weirdest thing.  It's like you don't know what's missing, only that something's wrong.  I could hear everything that was going on, but didn't have any other sense.  It was an odd feeling."

The Doctor froze and locked his eyes on her.  "Rose."

She turned to him.  "Yeah?"

"You didn't tell me you could hear everything," he said quietly.

"Oh, yeah," Rose shrugged her shoulders.  "Not a big deal, I was very self aware.  I was safe, you know, sort of.  Anyway, mum, my dress, I'll have to show you-"

"Rose, you could hear everything?  Why didn't you tell me that?" His voice was frantic and worried, his eyes wild with a sort of anxiety she didn't think she'd ever seen in him.

She turned her body towards him and watched him closely.  "Doctor, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intentionally not tell you, it just didn't seem important, you know, with the sort of stuff you go through.  Have gone through."

His body sagged in a sort of defeat.  "Rose.  Everything you go through matters to me, you have to know that.  The things I do don't lessen anything you feel."  He cupped her cheek with one hand, the awkwardness of earlier having vanished.  "That means you could hear me, in the police station, and I must've scared you."

She cast her gaze downward, refusing to look at him.  "You know, it really didn't.  Hearing you, out there, fighting to get to me, it made me feel safe.  In my head, you know, I was just yelling for you, over and over."

Jackie could sense that this was a moment that these two needed to have.  _Finally_ , she thought to herself before smiling and slipping out the front door of the flat.  Cousin Mo could do with a visit anyway, she thought. 

Neither of the occupants of the couch noticed that Jackie had gone and had somehow moved closer to one another. 

"I didn't think I was going to see you again, Rose.  I pretend everything's okay when sometimes it's not because there's something about you that makes me so-" he blundered for a moment to find the right words but instead of finding the right one he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers. 

Her eyes widened in surprise before fluttering shut, her hand coming up to rest lightly on his chest. His hands moved to her waist and he pulled her as close as the couch would allow, chasing her lips desperately. 

"There's something about me that makes you so-?" Rose said breathlessly when they pulled apart, their foreheads touching lightly together. 

"A complete nutter," the Doctor said with gusto, making Rose giggle.  He looked up and furrowed his brows.  "Wasn't.... Wasn't your mum here?"

Rose glanced behind her at the seat her mother had been occupying.  "Oh, well, I guess she was.  Mum?" She called out for her and both of them listened intently for a sound throughout the flat.  None came. 

She glanced at the Doctor, who looked flushed and dazed, and bit her lip, grinning.  "One second," she said, standing up and darting to the kitchen to see if that's where her mum was.  She started checking through the back of the flat, and when she got back to her room, she turned around to go back to the Doctor.  She was shocked to find he was already standing right in front of her. 

"You make me a nutter because I'm in love with you," he said it like a proclamation, and Rose had to keep herself from gasping as his mouth came back to hers.  He pushed her back into her bedroom and with some act of intense skill kicked the door shut behind him.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him guide her back towards the bed, where he guided her gently to a laying position, crawling over her.

"Do you mean that?" She gasped out as his mouth found her pulse point.

"Yes," he hissed against her skin.

"Well that's good, because I love you too."

That seemed to set the Doctor completely off, and in a storm of teeth, lips, tongues, and endless sensations, they sort of forgot where they were, and it was very lucky that Rose kept that curtain shut all the time anyways.  He claimed her with every piece of him, and at the same time gave himself over to her, promising her forever in long, melodic words across her skin.

Much later, Rose woke up from her light daze to a knock at the door.  She looked sheepishly up at the Doctor, who was stroking swirling patterns on her shoulder.  "That'll be mum."

He hummed quietly.  "She gave us a significant amount of time, I think."  He grinned at her and leaned over to kiss her soundly on the mouth.  She ran her hands up into his hair and things were close to escalating again when another knock sounded.

The Doctor gave a little aggravated sigh.  "Rose, I just can't wait till we're back on my TARDIS where there are no things like time and mothers to stop us."


End file.
